When Prince Have a Pretty Deer
by hanputri
Summary: New Summary: Demi kehidupan luar istana yang ia dambakan, Pangeran Mahkota Sehun rela memenuhi syarat dari appanya sendiri meski ia harus membayar mahal untuk itu/ Hunhan/ Yaoi
1. PROLOG

**When Prince Have a Pretty Deer**

Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan and other

**Warning:** Yaoi,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya, muncul dari otak saya berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

Ini kisah tentang kehidupan putra mahkota Oh Sehun dari Korea. Putra Mahkota Sehun terkenal tampan, cerdas, tenang tapi dingin, cuek dan terlihat anti sosial. Sebagai remaja belia wajar bila ia melakukan 'pemberontakan' pada aturan istana. Untuk mengatasi pemberontakkannya kali ini, raja Oh Hyun memberikan syarat padanya. Apakah syarat itu?

.

.

.

Anyyeong...saya datang lagi dengan hunhan

Kali ini saya bawa cerita kerajaan modern Korea. Terinspirasi dari dua drama korea Princess Hours dan King 2 Heart.

Ini ada penjelasan tapi agak ribet. Sebenarnya di korea kan udah gag ada monarki, tapi di sini kita anggap masih ada yaitu monarki konstitusional. Untuk kepentingan cerita saya buat marga anggota keluarga kerajaan yang sedianya 'Lee' menjadi 'Oh'. Setting tahunnya 2010. Bentuknya sebenarnya bukan kerajaan melainkan kekaisaran, tapi disini tetap disebut kerajaan. Formalitas kaisar itu Pyeha, tapi kalo pakai bahasa Indonesia tetap raja biar gag ribet nulisnya. Gelar pangeran mahkota hwangtaeja, bukan hwangseja seperti zaman kerajaan. Formalitas PM Jeonha. Saya mohon pengertian para reader sekalian.

Thanks buat Talita Mong dan Siti Fatimah atas requestnya...

Oke, selamat membaca^_^

**HanPutri Present©**

**When Prince Have a Pretty Deer**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejarah Keluarga Kerajaan sejak 1945

Tahun 1945: Setelah Perang Dunia II, keluarga kerajaan diaktifkan kembali.

Tahun 1990: Putra Mahkota Oh Won menikahi artis Seo Ji Hyun, yang menjadi Putri Mahkota.

Tahun 1991: Pangeran Oh Hyun (adik Oh Won) menikahi Lady Shin.

Tahun 1992: Pangeran Oh Hyun dikaruniai seorang putri, yang bernama Sehee.

Tahun 1994: Putra Mahkota Oh Won dikaruniai seorang putra, bernama Junhyun. Pangeran Oh Hyun dikaruniai seorang putra, bernama Sehun.

Tahun 1996: Putra Mahkota Oh Won beserta Putri Mahkota Ji Hyun dan Junhyun meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Adiknya Pangeran Oh Hyun menjadi Putra Mahkota setelah kematian kakaknya.

Tahun 1999: Raja Seongjo, ayah dari Pangeran Oh Won dan Oh Hyun, meninggal. Putra Mahkota Oh Hyun menjadi Raja Korea.

Tahun 2001: Oh Sehun menjadi Putra Mahkota.

Tahun 2008: Putri Sehee keluar istana untuk meneruskan studi S1 di Inggris.

Tahun 2009: Oh Sehun memasuki sekolah khusus istana yang diperuntukkan untuk anggota keluarga kerajaan dan keluarga pejabat istana.

Tahun 2010: Oh Sehun meminta sekolah di luar istana. Ia ingin bersekolah di SM Art School di bidang dance.

**AUTHOR POV**

Di sebuah ruangan yang ada di istana, raja Oh Hyun dan permaisuri Shin beserta ibu suri Hyang sedang membicarakan hwangtaeja Sehun yang melakukan pemberontakan lagi.

"Pyeha, apa sebaiknya kita tolak permintaan Hwangtaeja yang satu ini?" permaisuri Shin memberikan pendapat pada raja Hyun.

"Kalau kita melakukannya, dia pasti akan melakukan hal nekat lainnya" raja mengeluarkan suara.

"Tapi ini sulit. Hwangtaeja belajar di istana saja masih mendapat pengaruh dari luar, apalagi bila dia belajar di luar. Mohon dipertimbangkan kembali" kali ini ibu suri yang bersuara.

"Itu juga menjadi pertimbangan saya ibu. Semua itu karena kecanggihan teknologi saat ini. Tetapi ada hal lain yang lebih saya khawatirkan" ujar raja Hyun.

"Apakah yang menjadi pemikiran anda, Pyeha?" tanya permaisuri.

"Pihak oposisi terhadap istana yang melancarkan aksi diam-diam lebih berbahaya permaisuri. Hwangtaeja mungkin tidak menyadarinya, dia masih terlalu muda dan pada dasarnya dia memang acuh pada hal semacam ini. Perhatian publik pada hal-hal yang dilakukan taeja akhir-akhir ini juga bisa menjadi perhatian mereka" jelas raja Hyun.

Ibu suri dan permaisuri termenung setelah mendengarkan penjelasan raja Hyun.

"Maaf paduka, saya menyela" seorang namja yang terlihat lebih tua dari raja Hyun masuk ruangan tersebut.

"Ah, sekretaris Lee bagaimana pendapat anda tentang aksi Taeja kali ini?" tanya raja Hyun pada sekretaris Lee, sekretaris istana, orang nomor dua di istana.

"Menurut saya paduka, akan lebih baik bila menuruti keinginan Taeja. Bila kita menolaknya, pasti Taeja akan lebih berontak dan menjadi perhatian publik. Untuk masalah keamanan Taeja di luar istana, kita bisa menggunakan jasa bodyguard" terang sekretaris Lee.

"Tapi bukankah Hwangtaeja tidak suka bila dikawal. Dia tidak suka dengan perlakuan yang mencolok dan mengekang kebebasannya" permaisuri menyela.

"Saya sudah memikirkan hal itu, Hwanghu Mama. Kita bisa meminta bantuan tuan Wu dari Cina untuk menghindari hal yang tidak kita inginkan dan yang tidak Taeja kehendaki" raja, permaisuri dan ibu suri terkejut dengan penuturan sekretaris istana.

"Apa maksud anda sekretaris Lee?" tanya raja Hyun.

"Taeja tidak suka hal mencolok. Saya rasa bila pengawalnya hanya satu Taeja tidak akan keberatan. Satu orang pengawal dari tuan Wu bisa mewakili sepuluh pengawal istana. Lagi pula kemampuan pengawal dari tuan Wu sudah teruji, Pyeha" terang sekretaris Lee.

"Hmmm, pengawal bayaran. Ini menarik, tapi apa tuan Wu bisa memenuhi permintaan kita?" tanya raja Hyun lagi.

"Saya sudah menghubungi beliau, Pyeha. Beliau sudah menyanggupinya" ucap sekretaris Lee.

"Bagaimana bila Hwangtaeja tetap tidak mau?" tanya ibu suri.

"Saya akan memaksanya dengan peraturan yang ada ibu" jawab raja Hyun.

.

**Paviliun Putra Mahkota**

"_Bagaimana Jeonha? Apa keinginan anda kali ini dikabulkan_?" tanya seorang dari seberang.

"Itu terdengar menggelikan Kim Jong In. Bicaralah seperti biasa di luar istana. Aku tidak terbiasa kalau kau jadi seformai itu" protes seorang dengan boneka beruang di pangkuannya.

"_Arraseo. Jadi bagaimana Sehunnie? Apa keinginanmu untuk pindah sekolah terkabul?_" tanya namja yang bernama Jong In.

"Molla. Yang Mulia masih memikirkannya. Aku iri padamu yang bebas memilih sekolah dan tidak ada peraturan menyebalkan yang mengikatmu" tutur namja bernama Sehun yang tak lain adalah putra mahkota.

"_Kalau permintaanmu ini tidak terkabul apa kau akan kabur lagi?_" tanya Jong In.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan cara lama. Ya kalau nekat aku akan menggertak mereka dengan niat bunuh diri" jawab Sehun santai.

"_Nan michiseo!? Kau ingin membuat orang seantero Korea menangis histeris karena putra mahkota kebanggaan mereka mati konyol, eoh?_" Jong In terkejut dengan pernyataan Sehun.

"Pabbo. Aku hanya bilang kalau nekat dan itu hanya gertakan. Aku juga tidak sebodoh itu Kkamjong" jelas Sehun.

"_Kureyo, IQ mu tidak mungkin menjadi jongkok hanya karena ingin pindah sekolah_" ujar Jong In.

"Yang Mulia akan menjawabnya besok pagi di paviliun ibu suri. Jadi doakan aku, ne" pinta Sehun.

"_Ne ne, Jeonha_" sambungan telepon itu terputus

.

**Beijing, Cina**

"Tao tolong panggilkan dia kemari!" pinta seorang namja tampan berperawakan tinggi menjulang bak tiang listrik.

"Baik Kris ge" jawab namja bermata panda, Tao pada namja bernama Kris itu.

.

"Kali ini kau ada tugas. Tapi lumayan sulit dan rumit" tutur namja tinggi tadi.

"Apapun itu aku siap Kris" jawab namja dihadapan Kris.

"Besok kau terbang ke Korea. Klien kita kali ini adalah keluarga kerajaan.

"HAH? Siapa tadi?" tanya namja itu kaget.

"Keluarga kerajaan, lebih tepatnya putra mahkota Oh Sehun. Menjaganya dari bahaya mudah saja, tapi prosedur yang diminta istana cukup rumit dan mungkin kau akan menolaknya kalau saja aku belum menandatangani kontrak kerja" jelas Kris.

"Memang apa yang rumit? Bukankah tugasku hanya menjaganya saja" tutur namja itu.

"Iya, tapi masalahnya ini" Kris menyodorkan sebuah surat pada namja tadi.

"Kau gila! Yang benar saja?" namja itu terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Itu yang mereka minta dan aku tidak menerima penolakan" tukas Kris.

.

**Paviliun ibu suri**

Pagi ini sesuai janji raja Hyun, ia akan menjawab permintaan Sehun di paviliun ibu suri saat acara rutin memberi salam pagi pada ibu suri.

"Taeja, apa kau serius dengan permintaanmu kemarin?" tanya raja Hyun.

"Saya tidak punya alasan untuk tidak serius, Pyeha" jawab Sehun dingin dan tenang.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu untuk belajar di luar istana" tutur raja Hyun.

"Jinjja?!" tanya Sehun kelewat antusias.

"Taeja, bisakah anda melihat dengan siapa anda bicara!" permaisuri memperingatkan Sehun.

"Ne, Uhma Mama" jawab Sehun patuh.

"Aku akan mengabulkannya dengan syarat" ucap raja Hyun mengejutkan Sehun.

"N-ne? Syarat apakah itu, Pyeha?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Sesuai hukum istana usiamu itu sudah layak untuk memenuhi aturan ini Taeja" raja memberikan selembar surat pada Sehun.

"MWO? WAE? Apa tak ada syarat lain? Ini, argh!" Sehun frustasi dengan isi surat itu.

"Taeja!" permaisuri kembali mengingatkan.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu Taeja" tutur raja Hyun kalem.

.

**Incheon Airport**

"Ah, akhirnya sampai juga" ucap seorang dengan paras cantik, rambut panjang terurai, ia mengenakan dress putih selutut dan membawa sebuah koper besar.

"Jeonha, saya datang" gumamnya.

**TBC**

Bagaimana? Tertarik?

Kalo berminat dengan chapter berikutnya mohon reviewnya ya...^_^

Gamsahamnida

HanPutri


	2. Chapter 1

**When Prince Have a Pretty Deer**

Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan and other

**Warning:** Yaoi,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya, muncul dari otak saya berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

Demi kehidupan luar istana yang ia dambakan, Pangeran Mahkota Sehun rela memenuhi syarat dari appanya sendiri meski ia harus membayar mahal untuk itu.

.

.

.

Annyeong...

Chapter 1 datang...

Trimakasih untuk para reader terutama yang udah review...

Bagi yang udah baca jangan lupa review ya...

Oke, selamat membaca^_^

.

.

.

**HanPutri Present©**

**When Prince Have a Pretty Deer**

.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

**SM Art School**

Ini adalah hari pertama Sehun sekolah di SM. Sehun datang ke sekolah dengan pengawalan ketat dari para pengawalnya.

"HWANGTAEJA!"

"HWANGTAEJA SARANGHAE!"

"HWANGTAEJA JADIKAN AKU ISTRIMU!"

"HWANGTAEJA TAMPAN SEKALI!"

Begitulah seruan para yeoja di sekolah saat Sehun tiba. Mereka berusaha untuk mendekat.

Salah seorang pengawal ingin mengantarkan Sehun sampai ke kelas. Tapi Sehun tak suka. Dia hanya meminta pengawalnya berjaga di luar sekolah saja.

Meskipun ini hari pertamanya masuk SM, tapi Sehun sudah hafal betul tiap sudut sekolah itu. Jadi tidak mungkin dia tersesat.

.

**At Class**

"Aigoo~ uri Hwangtaeja sudah tiba ternyata!" seru Jong In saat melihat Sehun masuk kelas.

Semua murid di kelas itu membungkuk hormat pada Sehun, kecuali Jong In tentunya. Sehun membalasnya dengan sedikit anggukan.

"Bisakah kalian semua tidak memperlakukanku seformal ini?" ujar Sehun saat ia berdiri di depan kelas. Semua murid di kelas itu terkejut. Mereka bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Aku hanya ingin diperlakukan secara wajar, tidak berlebihan" tambah Sehun diiringi senyum mautnya yang mampu membuat semua orang meleleh.

Akhirnya semua murid di kelas itu mengangguk. Sehun puas dengan jawaban mereka. Ia pun menghampiri Jong In yang ada di pojok kelas.

"Aku tak tahu jurus apa yang kau gunakan sehingga bisa memenangkan hati Yang Mulia Raja" ujar Jong In pada Sehun yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hah...aku tak menggunakan jurus apapun" jawab Sehun.

"Kau tahu, ayahku kemarin bilang kalau kau tidak mungkin bisa sekolah di sini. Dia sangat yakin Yang Mulia tidak akan mengizinkannya" kata Jong In.

"Jinjja? Tak ku sangka menteri pertahanan Kim sampai tahu hal ini" balas Sehun.

"Dia selalu up to date berita tentangmu" kata Jong In lagi.

"Wah...kelihatannya appamu ngefans pada ku" ucap Sehun bangga. Jong In hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Seandainya Sehun bukan pangeran, maka ia tak akan segan untuk memukul kepala Sehun.

Tak berapa lama songsaenim masuk. Dia sudah dipesan sekolah untuk tidak memperlakukan Sehun secara istimewa. Itu adalah permintaan istana, tentunya Sehun yang minta.

.

**Other Side**

"Pyeha, utusan tuan Wu baru saja tiba di istana" kata sekretaris istana.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu minta dia untuk menunggu di istana chang deok" titah raja Hyun.

"Baik Yang Mulia" sekretaris istana melangkah keluar.

"Pyeha, apa anda serius dengan ini semua?" tanya permaisuri.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir Hwanghu. Ini sudah ku pikirkan masak-masak. Semua ini demi kebaikan putra mahkota" raja Hyun mencoba menenangkan permaisuri.

.

**SM Art School**

Sehun dan teman-temannya sedang berada di luar kelas. Teman-teman Sehun tentu berasal dari kalangan atas sekelas Jong In.

"Aigoo~ itu Jung Daeun kan?!" seru salah seorang teman Sehun, Kim Jongdae.

"Ne, dia Daeun dari kelas balet. Tapi ku dengar dia juga mengambil kelas vokal. Dia sungguh yeoja yang berbakat" tambah teman Sehun yang lain, Do Kyungsoo.

"Ne, benar dia sungguh berbakat" ucap Jong In sambil menyikut Sehun. Dia melirik Sehun jahil seolah bilang _"itu lho yeojamu"._

Sehun memandang yeoja bernama Daeun itu dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. Daeun sendiri sebenarnya juga tahu kalau diperhatikan oleh Sehun dan kawan-kawan. Tapi dia memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

.

**CHANG DEOK PALACE**

"Selamat datang di istana" ucap raja Hyun pada orang yang duduk di hadapannya. Orang itu membungkuk hormat pada raja Hyun.

"Aku yakin tuan Wu sudah menjelaskan apa saja tugasmu di sini, termasuk ketentuannya" raja Hyun memulai percakapannya.

"Ne, Pyeha" jawab orang itu.

"Aku senang atas keprofesionalanmu dalam menjalankan tugas ini" kata raja Hyun sambil memandangi penampilan orang di hadapannya itu.

"Gamsahamnida, Pyeha" balas orang itu.

"Sebelum acara itu, kau akan dilatih selama satu minggu untuk mengenal kehidupan istana. Ku harap kau bisa menjalaninya dengan baik" kata raja Hyun.

"Ne, saya akan berusaha sebaik yang saya bisa, Pyeha" ucap orang itu.

"Bagus. Ku harap kau juga betah di sini" tambah raja Hyun diiringi senyum berwibawanya.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Tampak seorang sedang membaca tumpukan buku di dampingi beberapa dayang istana.

"_Hah...ini sungguh merepotkan. Tak pernah terbayang di benakku kalau aku akan melakukan ini semua_" batin orang itu.

"Apa ada yang tidak anda pahami?" tanya seorang dayang kepala pada orang itu.

"Ah, sejauh ini saya masih paham" jawabnya sopan.

"Peraturan istana memang banyak dan rumit. Tapi saya harap anda bisa memahami semuanya. Hwanghu Mama berharap demikian" tutur kepala dayang itu.

"Dreettttt"

"Mianhamnida, bolehkah aku menerima telepon ini" pinta orang itu.

"Silahkan" jawab kepala dayang. Orang itu keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan buku tadi.

"_How are you baby?"_ terdengar suara dari seberang

"Kau tahu betul kalau kabarku buruk, Sir" jawab orang itu ketus.

"_Ha ha ha...jangan marah baby. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya dengan baik" _balas orang di seberang.

"Dari awal kau selalu bilang begitu. Apa kau tahu penderitaan apa yang ku alami di sini?" tanya orang itu.

"_Memangnya apa? Hidup di istana itu seperti surga tahu"_ ucap orang di seberang.

"Iya itu untuk kau yang belum pernah merasakannya. Selama seminggu di sini yang ku hadapi adalah tumpukan buku tentang aturan istana. Kepalaku serasa mau pecah memikirkannya" jelas orang itu mendalam negeri.

"_Wow...calm down baby. All wanna be alright"_ balas orang di seberang.

"Kalau saja kau belum menandatangani perjanjian dengan mereka, sudah pasti aku tak sudi melakukan ini" kata orang itu.

"_Oke, aku minta maaf soal itu. Tapi kau tahukan ini resiko pekerjaan kita"_ ujar orang di seberang.

"Hah...nasi sudah jadi bubur" kata orang itu pasrah.

"_Kau tahu sekarang aku ada di mana?"_ tanya orang di seberang.

"Mana aku tahu. Bisa saja kau ada di toilet" jawab orang itu asal.

"_Jangan kaget ya. Aku ini ada di Korea juga lho~"_ kata orang di seberang.

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa?" orang itu kaget.

"_Tentu saja bisa. Aku ingin melihat kau mengukir sejarah baru dari dekat esok hari"_ jawab orang di seberang diiringi tawa renyah darinya.

"Dasar Wu Yi Fan!" sambungan itu terputus.

.

**SM Art School**

"Hei Sehun-ah, kau tahu ada acara apa di istana hari ini?" tanya Jong In pada Sehun yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Wae?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Appa terlihat sangat sibuk. Sepertinya ada acara penting di istana" jawab Jong In.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu" kata Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu. Aku tak ada akses untuk ke istana" tutur Jong In.

"Tanpa ke sana nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri" balas Sehun. Jong In tak paham dengan yang Sehun maksud.

"Sudah ya, aku duluan" ucap Sehun karena sudah melihat siluet para pengawalnya.

"Ne, hati-hati" balas Jong In.

.

**PALACE**

"Jeonha, anda diminta untuk segera bersiap" kata sekretaris istana.

"Apa dia sudah siap?" tanya Sehun.

"Sudah, Jeonha" jawab sekretaris istana.

"Arraseo, aku akan segera ke sana" balas Sehun.

**SEHUN POV**

Sesuai perintah aku menuju ruangan yang di maksud. Langkahku serasa berat karena ini adalah awal perjalanan hidupku yang baru. Tak pernah terlintas di benakku untuk melakukan hal ini. Tapi tak mungkin aku berbalik lagi. Entah apa yang ada di depan sana. Yang jelas saat ini aku tak bisa mengelak untuk menghindarinya.

Pakaian yang ku kenakan ini membuatku gerah. #bayangin Sehun pake baju pangeran seperti Shin di princess hours.

"Krekk"

Pintu geser itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang yang tak ku kenal sebelumnya. Dia mengenakan hanbok istana. Bagian jeogori berwarna soft pink dengan hiasan motif bunga di bagian lengannya dan chima berwarna merah dihiasi motif bunga di ujungnya. Rambutnya disanggul dengan hiasan binyeo dan cheopji. Yeoja itu masuk dan duduk berhadapan denganku. Ia menunduk jadi aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Suasana hening.

"Ehem" dehemku yang membuat dia mendongak.

"_Yeppeo"_ batinku. Ini sangat langka tapi aku harus mengakui kalau yeoja di hadapanku ini memang cantik.

"Hmm...siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

"Lu-luhan, Jeonha" jawabnya sedikit terbata. Dia kembali menunduk.

"Luhan, ne. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita" kataku. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Ku dengar kau dari Cina dan kakekmu adalah salah seorang sahabat kakekku, raja Seongjo" tutur Sehun.

"Ne, Jeonha" jawabnya lirih.

"Aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Tapi ku harap kau bisa mengerti alasanku menerima pertunangan ini. Ini adalah syarat yang diajukan Yang Mulia karena aku ingin sekolah di luar istana. Kau juga harus tahu kalau aku tidak punya perasaan apa pun padamu. Ya mengingat ini pertemuan pertama kita, tapi kurasa juga untuk seterusnya" dia menunduk lebih dalam mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"_Apa dia patah hati karena aku tak akan menaruh hati padanya?"_ batinku.

"Apa kau kecewa karena tak akan mendapat cintaku?" tanyaku asal.

"N-ne?" dia mendongak menatapku. Dia terlihat terkejut. Tapi dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya mengingat aturan istana tak mengizinkannya untuk beradu tatapan denganku.

"Meski aku tak akan mencintaimu, tapi ku harap kita bisa menjaga hubungan dengan baik, terutama di depan publik. Mungkin nanti kita bisa berteman. Aku sebenarnya kasihan denganmu karena pertunangan ini. Kau akan terkurung di istana yang membosankan ini. Dan ku rasa aku tak bisa berbuat banyak untukmu. Mungkin nasibmu akan sama dengan ratu-ratu zaman dulu yang sering ada di drama-drama itu. Setelah pertunangan ini mungkin kau kelak akan menjadi putri mahkota, kalau aku naik tahta maka kau akan jadi ratu. Kau akan melahirkan penerus berikutnya dan dia akan menjadi raja berikutnya. Tapi sayangnya hidupmu akan hampa dan menurutku kau tidak bisa berharap banyak padaku untuk membahagiakanmu" jelasku panjang lebar. Dia hanya menunduk. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Jeonha, tetua dan pejabat istana sudah siap. Silahkan keluar" kata seorang dayang.

"Luhan, nanti pasti akan banyak media yang meliput acara ini. Ku harap kau tidak gugup" ucapku.

"Ne, Jeonha" jawabnya.

Aku dan yeoja itu, Luhan berdiri dari posisi duduk kami. Aku keluar ruangan itu lebih dulu. Saat akan masuk aula aku berhenti. Aku berniat menggandengnya saat masuk.

"Eh?" Luhan terkejut dengan yang ku lakukan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan suara halus.

"Tentu tidak" dia akhirnya menggandeng tanganku.

Begitu kami masuk para wartawan mengambil foto kami. Kami duduk di kursi yang ada di jajaran depan. Sekitar tiga puluh menit kami mendengarkan sambutan dari para tetua. Hingga akhirnya sampailah waktu di mana kami saling bertukar cincin.

Aku yang pertama menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya. Kemudian ganti dia yang menyematkan cincin di jari manisku. Begitu selesai kami menunjukkan cincin kami pada hadirin dan wartawan yang meliput acara pertunangan ini. Resmi sudah aku dan yeoja yang baru ku kenal sejam yang lalu itu menjadi tunangan. Sesuai aturan istana meski Luhan masih berstatus tunanganku, kami diizinkan tinggal bersama. Bila sampai dia mengandung maka dia akan langsung diangkat menjadi putri mahkota.

.

**Other Side**

**AUTHOR POV**

Tampak seorang yeoja tengah menonton televisi yang menyiarkan acara pertunangan Sehun.

_Berita mengejutkan datang dari keluarga istana. Tanpa ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya, pihak istana hari ini melangsungkan acara pertunangan Pangeran Mahkota Sehun dengan Lady Luhan dari Cina. Belum banyak informasi tentang Lady Luhan. Menurut informasi dari istana, Lady Luhan adalah cucu salah seorang sahabat mendiang raja Seongjo. Acara pertunangan tersebut dihadiri kerabat istana, pejabat istana dan perdana menteri beserta jajarannya. Berikut liputan acara tersebut._

**FLASHBACK ON**

**AUTHOR POV**

_Tampak seorang namja berdiri menghadap air mancur dihadapannya._

_"GREBB"_

_"Sehunnie~" seorang yeoja tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang._

_"Danee?" tanya namja itu, Sehun._

_"Ne" jawab yeoja itu._

_Sehun berbalik menghadap yeoja itu. Dipandangnya wajah yeoja itu lekat-lekat._

_"Ada apa, Sehunnie?" tanya yeoja itu bingung._

_"Apa kamu mencintaiku?" tanya Sehun balik._

_"Apa harus ku jawab? Sudah tentu aku mencintaimu" jawab yeoja itu. Sehun mendekap yeoja itu._

_"Kamu juga tahu kan kalau aku mencintaimu" ucap Sehun masih mendekap yeoja itu dalam pelukannya._

_"Ne" yeoja itu menganggukan kepalanya._

_"Jung Daeun, apa kamu akan tetap mencintaiku meski aku..." ucapan Sehun menggantung._

_"Meski kamu kenapa?" tanya Daeun penasaran. Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi yeoja itu._

_"Meski aku akan bersama dengan yeoja lain" jawab Sehun lirih._

_"Mwo? Kau..." Daeun tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya._

_"Mian chagi, aku akan ditunangkan dengan yeoja yang sama sekali tak ku kenal" jelas Sehun._

_"Kamu di...tun...nang...kan?" air mata Daeun tak terbendung. Rasanya dia berada di langit lalu dijatuhkan ke bumi dengan sangat keras._

_"Chagi~ uljima, ne" pinta Sehun sambil menghapus lelehan bening yang membasahi pipi yeojanya itu._

_"Kenapa kamu harus melakukan itu?" tanya Daeun serak karena menangis._

_"Ini adalah syarat dari permintaan yang ku minta, kamu tahukan" jawab Sehun._

_"Kamu memilih sekolah daripada aku?" tanya Daeun lagi._

_"Bukan begitu. Aku memilih ini agar kita bisa lebih dekat Danee" jelas Sehun._

_"Bagaimana kita bisa dekat kalau kamu sudah bertunangan dengan yeoja lain?" tangis Daeun menjadi._

_"Dia bisa jadi tunanganku, tapi yang memiliki hatiku tetap kamu chagi" Sehun mencoba menenangkan yeoja tercintanya itu. Sehun benar-benar tak tega melihat yeojanya itu menangis._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Sehun-ah...ku harap kamu tidak mencintai yeoja itu...hiks...hiks...kamu adalah milikku...hiks" yeoja itu menangis saat menyaksikan Sehun memasangkan cincin pada Luhan dari layar televisi.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**Paviliun Hwangtaeja**

"Yeoboseyo" jawab Sehun.

"YAK! OH SEHUN, APA-APAAN INI?" terdengar suara Jong In dari seberang.

"Bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu yang mengerikan itu Kim Jong In" ucap Sehun penuh penekanan.

"Ah, mian Sehun-ah" balas Jong In.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Ah, hampir lupa aku dengan tujuan meneleponmu ini. Apa kau serius dengan pertunangan itu?" tanya Jong In.

"Ne. Kau bisa lihat sendiri" jawab Sehun.

"Jadi acara yang kau maksud ini, ne?" tanya Jong In.

"Ne" jawab Sehun santai.

"Kau bisa sesantai itu? Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa bertunangan dengan yeoja itu? Bagaimana dengan Daeun?" tanya Jong In beruntun.

"_Daeun"_Sehun jadi sedih ketika membayangkan betapa hancurnya hati Daeun saat melihat acara pertunanganya yang disiarkan seluruh stasiun televisi seantero Korea.

"Dia sudah ku beritahu sebelumnya" jawab Sehun.

"Jinnja? Jong In kaget mendengarnya.

"Hah...ini adalah harga mahal yang harus ku bayar" tutur Sehun.

"Tentu saja mahal. Kau harus bertunangan dengan yeoja itu" kata Jong In.

"Bukan itu yang mahal, tapi setiap tetes kristal bening yang keluar dari mata Daeun adalah harga termahal yang harus ku bayar" terang Sehun.

"Aigoo~ lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Daeun?" tanya Jong In.

"Molla. Besok yeoja itu akan masuk sekolah kita" kata Sehun.

"Mwo? Yang benar saja?" Jong In tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri.

"Ne. Sudah dulu ya, aku masih ada acara lagi" sambungan telepon itu terputus.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Agassi, sebentar lagi Hwangtaeja akan tiba" seorang dayang masuk ruangan di mana Luhan sudah menunggu di dalamnya.

"N-ne" jawab Luhan gugub.

"Kreek" pintu geser itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sehun.

"Anda sudah tiba, Jeonha" dayang kepala Choi memberi hormat pada Sehun. Sehun duduk bersila di hadapan Luhan yang hanya dibatasi meja.

"Malam ini Yang Mulia dan Luhan agassi akan melaksanakan upacar minum teh dan perjamuan. Setelah itu anda berdua bisa bermalam di sini. Jeonha, akan tidur di kamar sebelah sedangkan Luhan agassi bisa tidur di sini. Saya dan dayang lainnya akan menunggu di luar" terang dayang kepala Choi.

"Kenapa kami tidak tidur sekamar saja?" tanya Sehun sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"N-ne?" dayang kepala Choi terkejut dengan ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Bukankah kami diizinkan tinggal bersama dan berbagi kamar bersama" kata Sehun datar.

"Benar anda dan Luhan agassi akan tinggal bersama. Tapi untuk berbagi kamar para tetua belum mengizinkannya mengingat usia anda berdua" jelas dayang kepala Choi.

"Ini lucu sekali" Sehun terkikik sinis.

Setelah itu acara minum teh dan perjamuan dimulai. Dua orang dayang membantu Luhan untuk membuat teh yang akan disajikan pada Sehun.

Serangkaian acara itu akhirnya selesai. Sehun dan Luhan masih berada dalam ruangan yang sama. Para dayang menunggu di luar.

"Ehem" dehem Sehun dan membuat Luhan mendongak.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan dan ini penting" kata Sehun dengan tatapan dingin andalannya.

**TBC**

Bagaimana?

Ada yang tertarik dengan next chapter?

Bagi yang baca review ya^_^

Gamsahamnida

Han Putri


	3. Chapter 2

**When Prince Have a Pretty Deer**

Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M

Lenght: Chapter

Main Cast:

Lu Han

Se Hun

Pairing: Hunhan and other

**Warning:** Yaoi,Ooc,Typos,geje,ect

**Desclaimer:**

Fanfic ini adalah karya asli saya, muncul dari otak saya berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi saya. Saya hanya meminjam nama member EXO dan beberapa karakter serta orang terdekat mereka. Sepenuhnya mereka adalah milik Tuhan YME.

**NO PLAGIAT**

**Summary:**

Demi kehidupan luar istana yang ia dambakan, Pangeran Mahkota Sehun rela memenuhi syarat dari appanya sendiri meski ia harus membayar mahal untuk itu.

.

.

.

Annyeong...

Chapter 2 datang...

Trimakasih untuk para reader terutama yang udah review...

Bagi yang udah baca jangan lupa review ya...

Oke, selamat membaca^_^

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter**

_"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan dan ini penting" kata Sehun dengan tatapan dingin andalannya._

.

**HanPutri Present©**

**When Prince Have a Pretty Deer**

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan dan ini penting" kata Sehun dengan tatapan dingin andalannya. Mendengar hal itu Luhan menatap Sehun penasaran.

"Aku ingin kita membuat kesepakatan" kata Sehun datar.

"Kesepakatan tentang apa, Jeonha?" tanya Luhan.

"Kita akan tinggal bersama, bersekolah di tempat yang sama dan ku rasa kita juga akan melakukan banyak hal bersama terkait urusan istana. Oleh karena itu aku ingin kita membuat kesepakatan terkait urusan pribadi masing-masing. Aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadimu apapun itu. Aku hanya cukup tahu kau adalah tunanganku dan kita hidup bersama, selebihnya aku tidak peduli. Ku harap kau juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kita sama-sama menghargai privasi masing-masing" terang Sehun panjang lebar. Luhan hanya menatapnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sehun karena Luhan tak merespon.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang Jeonha inginkan" jawab Luhan akhirnya.

"Bagus" Sehun puas mendengar jawaban Luhan. Setelah itu dia keluar dari ruangan itu menuju kamar yang telah disiapkan untuk beristirahat. Acara yang seharian sudah menyita waktunya tentu membuat tubuh Sehun pegal semua.

Sepeninggalan Sehun, Luhan tidak beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Diam-diam Luhan menghela napas penuh kelegaan.

"Huft...akhirnya selesai juga" ujarnya.

Luhan mengambil cermin yang ada di atas meja kecil yang tak jauh darinya. Dengan teliti dia mengamati setiap inci lekuk wajahnya yang masih terpoles make up.

"Apa aku begitu cantik sampai-sampai mereka tak ada yang menyadarinya" ucapnya masih dengan mengamati wajahnya dari cermin.

Setelah puas mengamati wajah cantiknya, Luhan mengambil lotion pembersih make up yang telah disediakan oleh para dayang. Dengan lembut dia mulai membersihkan wajahnya dari make up yang cukup membuatnya risih. Selesai dengan hal itu Luhan mengembalian cermin dan pembersih make up pada tempat semula. Sebelum menghampiri tempat tidur yang telah disiapkan untuknya, Luhan mengunci pintu kamar itu.

"Ini benar-benar membuatku risih" kata Luhan seraya menyentuh rambutnya yang masih disanggul. Dengan telaten Luhan melepas ikatan sanggul itu serta ornamen-ornamen yang menghiasi rambutnya. Luhan juga melepas han bok yang ia kenakan.

"Ini yang terakhir" gumamnya sambil kembali menyentuh rambutnya. Kini bila ada orang yang masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan tadi maka ia tidak akan menemukan sosok yeoja cantik dengan balutan hanbok dan rambut panjang yang disanggul. Tapi mereka malah akan menemukan sosok berparas cantik dengan rambut pendek berwarna madu. Orang itu mengenakan kaos longgar dan celana pendek. Bila diamati secara cermat sosok itu tidak seperti yeoja karena dadanya datar, dia namja.

"Drtttttt" handphone yang ada di sebelah sosok itu bergetar.

"_How are you baby?"_ terdengar suara namja dari seberang.

"Ada apa Yi Fan" jawab sosok tadi datar.

"_Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kabar tunangan pangeran mahkota Oh" _balas orang bernama Yi Fan itu.

"Kabarku baik tuan Wu. Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat padaku?" kata sosok itu.

"_Oh My God, aku hampir lupa. Selamat, ne. Penampilanmu di televisi tadi sungguh mengesankan Lady Luhan"_ ucap Yi Fan dengan penekanan pada kata Lady Luhan.

"Aku tersanjung mendengarnya" balas sosok itu, Luhan.

"_Arra. Aku ingin bicara serius, Lu"_ kata Yi Fan mulai serius.

"Ne, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan? " kata orang itu.

"_Oke, besok adalah hari pertamamu bertugas mengawal pangeran Oh. Aku tahu kalian tidak sekelas, tapi ku harap dia tetap dalam pengawasanmu. Kita tidak tahu seberapa jauh pergerakan mereka"_ jelas Yi Fan.

"Ne, untuk mengawasi pangeran aku akan memasang cip di seragamnya" kata Luhan.

"_Bagus. Ada pertanyaan?" _ tanya Yi Fan.

"Sebenarnya aku masih bingung dengan ini semua. Bagaimana bisa istana mengajukan ide gila macam ini. Kau tahu kan aku ini namja. Kenapa mereka tidak memintaku untuk jadi murid baru di sekolah pangeran saja lalu berteman dengannya" kata Luhan.

"_Aku dulu juga mengajukan ide itu. Aku bilang pada mereka kalau anak buahku namja semua, tapi mereka tetap pada pemikiran awal mereka. Mereka beralasan pangeran tidak suka dikawal dan tidak mudah dekat dengan orang asing. Jadi kalau ada orang baru yang dekat dengannya malah mencurigakan. Oleh karena itu ide gila seperti inilah yang bisa diterapkan. Lagi pula kalau seperti ini kau bisa mengawasinya luar dalam, dua puluh empat jam sehari, tujuh hari dalam seminggu, tiga puluh hari dalam sebulan non stop" _ terang Yi Fan panjang lebar.

"Aigoo...tapi ini beresiko tinggi" kata Luhan pasrah.

"_Tentu saja beresiko. Karena itu aku juga akan terus memantau keadaan. Kalau begitu sudah dulu, ne. Kau harus beristirahat. Selamat malam Lady Luhan"_ kata Yi Fan diiringi tawa renyah khasnya.

"Dasar tiang listrik!" sambungan itu terputus.

.

**SM Art School**

"HWANGTAEJA!"

"HWANGTAEJA SARANGHAE!"

"HWANGTAEJA BATALKAN PERTUNANGANMU!"

"HWANGTAEJA NIKAHI AKU SAJA!"

Begitulah jeritan histeris murid yeoja saat mobil Sehun masuk area SM Art School. Mereka mengerumuni mobil itu berharap bisa menyentuh Sehun. Tapi sayangnya penjaga SM Art School dengan tanggap mengawal mobil Sehun. Bila diperhatikan tidak ada lagi kelompok pengawal berjas hitam yang biasanya mengawal Sehun. Sehun datang dengan mobil biasanya lengkap dengan sopirnya, tapi tanpa pengawal.

Jeritan murid yeoja semakin menjadi kala Sehun keluar dari mobil. Wajah tampan Sehun menyilaukan mata para murid yeoja itu. Gaya cool pangeran mahkota yang satu ini membuat para yeoja itu semakin histeris. Tak berapa lama berselang, sesosok berparas cantik dengan rambut panjang yang dihiasi japit kecil berbentuk rusa keluar dari dalam mobil Sehun. Dia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Sehun serta murid SM Art School lainnya. Kemunculannya langsung membuat jeritan histeris para murid yeoja tadi lenyap entah kemana. Mungkin mereka speechless melihat sosok yeoja yang kemarin tiba-tiba muncul di televisi dan diperkenalkan sebagai tunangan pangeran mereka saat ini ada di depan mata mereka. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah yeoja itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan yang mereka kenakan. Dengan kata lain yeoja itu adalah murid SM Art School juga. Pandangan murid-murid yeoja itu sepenuhnya tertuju pada yeoja itu. Karena dipandangi terus, yeoja itu menunduk dalam. Melihat situasi yang terjadi Sehun langsung menarik yeoja itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Eh?" yeoja itu terkejut dengan tindakan Sehun.

"Apa kau mau jadi bahan tontonan, Luhan?" tanya Sehun tanpa memandang yeoja itu. Dia terus menatap ke depan. Dengan pasrah Luhan mau saja ditarik Sehun hingga sampai di kelasnya.

"Ini adalah kelasmu" kata Sehun setelah mereka sampai depan kelas musik.

"Ne. Gamsahamnida, Jeonha" kata Luhan.

"Kau langsung masuk saja" kata Sehun sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

"Jeonha!" panggil Luhan.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sehun datar.

"Kelas anda di mana?" tanya Luhan.

"Di lantai lima" jawab Sehun dan dia langsung berlalu. Luhan hanya menatap punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh.

.

**Dance Class**

"Yo! Uri Hwangtaeja sudah tiba" seru namja tan, Jong In dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Bisakah kau biasa saja tuan Kim yang terhormat" cibir Sehun. Dia duduk di sebelah Jong In. Beberapa murid di kelas itu menatap Sehun yang baru tiba. Setelah itu samar-samar mereka berbisik terkait pertunangan Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari hal itu diam saja, tidak menghiraukan mereka.

"Ceritakan padaku" pinta Jong In tak jelas.

"Cerita tentang apa?" tanya Sehun balik karena tak paham akan permintaan Jong In.

"Pertunanganmu itu" jelas Jong In.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini kemarin. Ku rasa semua sudah jelas" jawab Sehun.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku sudah tahu alasan kau mau menerima pertunangan ini. Yang ingin ku ketahui adalah tentang tunanganmu itu. Kalau ku amati dia cantik juga" terang Jong In.

"Xi Luhan maksudmu? Dia yeoja biasa, pendiam, kelihatannya juga penurut. Itu saja yang ku tahu" balas Sehun.

"Itu saja? Bagaimana bisa hanya hal semacam itu yang kau tahu. Ku dengar dia cucu sahabat mendiang raja" kata Jong In.

"Aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin Jong In. Yang ku dengar juga begitu. Aku tidak peduli kalau masalah keluarganya. Setahuku yang hadir dalam acara kemarin adalah kakak sepupunya" terang Sehun.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan tunanganmu itu" ujar Jong In. Sehun memicingkan matanya kala mendengar hal itu.

"Tenang bro, aku hanya penasaran. Tidak ada niat untuk merebutnya darimu" jelas Jong In.

"Kau ambil juga tidak masalah. Itu malah menguntungkanku. Aku bisa membatalkan pertunangan ini dengan alasan tunanganku lebih memilih putra menteri pertahanan Kim daripada aku" kata Sehun santai.

"MWO!" pekik Jong In. Matanya membulat layaknya mata sahabatnya, Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu Jong In, suaramu itu sangat mengerikan" kata Sehun sambil memegangi telinganya.

"Mian. Ah, aku yakin anak-anak nanti pasti akan mengintrogasimu" kata Jong In. Sehun tak meresponnya.

"Dia hari ini masuk sekolahkan? Dia masuk kelas apa?" tanya Jong In.

"Kelas musik. Tadi aku mengantarkannya sampai depan kelasnya" kata Sehun datar.

"Kau mengantarkannya?" tanya Jong In tak percaya.

"Aku sedikit berbaik hati padanya karena dia pasti tidak tahu lokasi di sekolah ini" terang Sehun.

"Apa dia pandai memainkan alat musik?" tanya Jong In lagi.

"Mana aku tahu" jawab Sehun.

"Tet...tet...tet" suara bel masuk menggema ke seluruh penjuru SM Art School.

"Ah, sudah masuk rupanya" kata Jong In.

.

**Music Class**

Tak jauh beda dari kelas lainnya, kelas musik juga heboh dengan berita pertunangan Sehun. Yang lebih menghebohkan adalah karena yeoja yang menjadi tunangan Sehun ada di kelas mereka. Baik murid namja maupun yeoja menggosipkan hal itu. Sesekali mereka menatap Luhan yang duduk di pojok ruangan dengan tatapan yang beragam. Ada yang menatap Luhan tidak suka, ada yang menatap penasaran, ada yang menangis histeris saat melihat Luhan karena menganggap Luhan telah merebut pangeran mereka, ada pula yang mengagumi kecantikan Luhan, kalau ini pasti murid namja.

"Tet...tet...tet"

Mendengar bunyi bel masuk para murid itu mulai tenang. Mereka kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing. Selang beberapa saat songsaenim tiba.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" kata songsaenim dengan name tag Lee Min Ah.

"Pagi" jawab seluruh murid music class.

"Saya yakin kalian pasti tahu kalau di kelas kita ada murid baru" kata Lee songaenim seraya menatap Luhan dan tersenyum padanya. Beberapa murid juga menatap Luhan, termasuk teman sebangkunya.

"Luhan-ssi, tolong perkenalkan diri anda di depan kelas" pinta Lee songaenim. Dengan perlahan Luhan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sebelumnya selamat, ne atas pertunanganmu" kata Lee songaenim setelah Luhan berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ne. Gamsahamnida" balas Luhan dengan senyu tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" pinta Lee songaenim lagi.

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo. Xi Luhan imnida. Saya siswi pindahan dari Cina. Mohon bantuannya" Luhan membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, gamsahamnida Luhan-ssi atas perkenalannya. Selanjutnya apa kalian ada pertanyaan pada Luhan?" tanya Lee songaenim pada muridnya. Sejenak tidak ada seorang pun yang bersuara.

"Kenapa kau bisa bertunangan dengan hwangtaeja?" seorang yeoja akhirnya bersuara.

"Istana yang mengaturnya" jawab Luhan tenang. Luhan tidak bohong, memang betul kalau istana yang mengajukan ide gila itu.

"Kenapa kau mau bertunangan dengan hwangtaeja kami?" tanya yeoja lain.

"_Karena perintah Yi Fan si tiang listrik itu"_ batin Luhan.

"Ku rasa semua yeoja pasti akan mau bila ditunangkan dengan hwangtaeja" jawab Luhan masih tenang.

"Apa kau mencintai hwangtaeja?" tanya yeoja bername tag Kim Hyobin. Kali ini Luhan enggan menjawabnya. Luhan hanya menunjukkan senyum manis sebagai jawaban yang entah artinya apa. Melihat situasi yang memojokkan Luhan, Lee songaenim mengambil tindakan.

"Baiklah sesi pertanyaannya kita akhiri. Luhan-ssi silahkan kembali ke tempat dudukmu dan kita mulai pelajarannya" kata Lee songaenim akhirnya. Luhan bernapas lega karena bisa terbebas dari pertanyaan seputar dirinya, Sehun dan ide gila istana yang disebut pertunangan itu.

.

**SM Cafetaria**

"Di mana hwangtaeja?" tanya namja bermata bulat dengan name tag Do Kyungsoo pada namja di hadapannya.

"Di kelas mungkin. Jong In juga belum keluar" jawab namja bername tag Kim Jongdae.

"Mulutku gatal ingin segera bertanya banyak hal padanya" kata Kyungsoo.

"Nado. Kamu lihat Daeun tadi waktu di kelas kita? Wajahnya pucat sekali" ujar Jongdae seraya memakan spagetinya.

"Ne, aku tahu. Kelihatannya dia sangat terpukul dengan pertunangan hwangtaeja" tambah Kyungsoo.

"Eh, itu mereka" tunjuk Jongdae. Kyungsoo mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Jongdae.

Tampak Jong In dan Sehun berjalan ke arah mereka. Tak berapa lama Jong In mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi yang ada di sebelah Kyungsoo, begitu pula Sehun, dia duduk di sebelah Jongdae.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga" kata Jongdae.

"Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Ini tentang pertunanganmu" kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap Sehun.

"Kau tahu kemarin aku hampir didemo tetanggaku karena menjerit terlalu keras saat melihat berita pertunanganmu di televisi" adu Jongdae.

"Jinjja? Pasti itu sangat melengking" Sehun terkikik kecil mendengarnya.

"Ya! Kau juga bersalah Oh Sehun. Aku begitu juga karenamu" kata Jongdae.

"Sudah cukup kalian. Yang ingin ku dengar adalah penjelasanmu atas berita ini" Kyungsoo menunjukan surat kabar yang terbit hari ini. Berita utamanya tentu pertunangan Sehun.

"Kim Jong In jelaskan pada mereka" titah Sehun pada sahabat tercintanya itu.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus aku? Shireo" jawab Jong In.

"Kau kan sudah ku beri tahu" jawan Sehun. Jong In keberatan dengan hal itu. Dia bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara apalagi bercerita.

"Kenapa kalian malah yang ribut? Kau tahu hwangtaeja, Daeun tadi saat di kelas terlihat tidak baik. Wajahnya pucat dan dia tidak fokus pada materi yang diajarkan" kata Kyungsoo. Mendengar hal itu Sehun langsung menghentikan perdebatan kecilnya dengan Jong In.

"Daeun kenapa?" tanya Sehun spontan.

"Ku rasa kau harus menemuinya" saran Jongdae. Tanpa diberitahu dua kali Sehun langsung meninggalkan cafetaria.

"Dasar anak itu" ujar Kyungsoo.

.

**Other Side**

Di kelas musik tampak sepi. Hanya beberapa murid saja yang masih tinggal di kelas termasuk Luhan. Luhan tidak berniat keluar kelas. Sedari tadi dia berkutat dengan note booknya. Dari situ Luhan mengawasi pergerakan Sehun, terutama posisi. Sebenarnya Luhan memakai earphone berukuran mikro untuk mendengar percakapan yang dilakukan Sehun serta suara orang di sekitarnya. Luhan juga tidak mungkin tersesat di area SM Art School meski sekolah itu sangat luas. Sebelumnya Yi Fan telah memberikan data sekolah itu, lengkap dengan denah lokasi, daftar pejabat sekolah, staff pengajar, pegawai, dan siswa yang ada di SM Art School.

"Ah, jadi ini sahabat hwangtaeja" gumam Luhan saat melihat data orang terdekat Sehun di sekolah.

_Nama : Kim Jong In_

_Jurusan: Dance_

_Tingkat: 2_

_Relasi : Sahabat Oh Sehun. Teman satu kelas. Putra menteri pertahanan Kim._

_Nama : Kim Jongdae_

_Jurusan: Vokal_

_Tingkat: 2_

_Relasi : Sahabat Oh Sehun. Putra kedua CEO Kim dari KJD Corp. Keponakan kepala sekolah SM Art School._

_Nama : Do Kyungsoo_

_Jurusan: Vokal_

_Tingkat : 2_

_Relasi : Sahabat Oh Sehun. Putra kedua menteri luar negeri Do._

.

"Aigoo...temannya dari kalangan atas semua" ujar Luhan.

Setelah melihat data sahabat Sehun, Luhan kembali mengawasi Sehun. Mata Luhan membulat karena posisi Sehun sekarang ada di kelas padahal tadi di cafetaria. Suasana kelas Sehun kelihatannya sepi seperti kelasnya. Hanya beberapa anak yang bersuara. Tapi tidak ada suara Sehun ataupun Jong In. Perasaan Luhan sedikit tidak enak. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Luhan keluar kelas. Dia menuju lantai lima, kelas Sehun. Di sepanjang jalan banyak murid yang membicarakannya. Tapi Luhan tak mempedulikannya. Setibanya di kelas Sehun, Luhan terperangah.

"Aigoo...neomu pabboya!" rutuk Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Bagaimana bisa kau seceroboh ini, Lu? seharusnya cip tadi kau pasang pada kemejanya bukan jasnya" _batin Luhan. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena memasang cip pengintai pada jas Sehun yang kini tergeletak di kelas tanpa pemiliknya.

"_Huft...kemana harus mencarinya?"_ batin Luhan galau.

Dengan langkah berat Luhan mulai mencari keberadaan Sehun. Seluruh ruangan yang ada di lantai lima dia telusuri. Karena tidak ketemu dia naik ke lantai enam sampai lantai sepuluh. Karena masih belum menemukan keberadaan Sehun, Luhan memutuskan untuk mencari di lantai empat, tiga, dua dan lantai satu. Luhan juga mencari Sehun di cafetaria tapi nihil. Selain itu dia juga mencari Sehun di taman tapi hasilnya juga sama, nihil. Kaki Luhan pegal semua karena mencari sang putra mahkota. Meskipun tadi dia memakai lift tapi tetap saja kakinya sakit. Apalagi Luhan buka tipe orang yang tahan berjalan terlalu lama atau terlalu jauh.

"_Kira-kira di mana dia?"_ batin Luhan.

"Aha! Ada satu tempat lagi" ujar Luhan setelah mendapat pencerahan. Luhan segera menuju ke tempat itu, dengan lift tentunya. Sesampainya di tempat itu, Luhan mendengar ada percakapan. Salah satu suara itu amat familier di telinga Luhan.

"Sehun!"

**TBC**

Bagaimana? Ada yang mau komen, beri masukan dan saran?

Buat next chapter review please ^_^

Gamsahamnida

Han Putri.


End file.
